With a communication network utilized by unspecified large number of people, there may be generated communications that are not desired by the users of the communication network, such as crank calls, unsolicited e-mails, and ill-willed communication accesses.
As measures taken for such cases, services utilized heretofore are: a service which rejects reception of calls and e-mails by ordering a telecommunication company to reject e-mails and incoming calls from a specific terminal device and a specific communication party; an unsolicited e-mail countermeasure service capable of rejecting reception of a specific e-mail and the like, which is provided by an Internet access provider.
However, for the above-described services, it is necessary to apply in advance to the telecommunication company or to the Internet access provider regarding the communication party from whom the user desires to reject the e-mails and calls. Thus, a heavy burden is imposed on the user, e.g., it is necessary for the user to specify such communication party.
Further, it has been difficult to implement a flexible communication management service upon which the intention of the user is reflected.
In the meantime, it is possible to lighten the risk of the user to be involved in the aforementioned unwanted communications through employing a method with which: the user of a communication network allows only the communication accesses and communications from specific communication parties, and further, the specific communication parties are put into a list; and communications are performed only with the communication parties on the list. The list of the communication parties permitted to make communications in this case is called a white list hereinafter as opposed to a black list.
However, such white list needs to be managed individually by the users of the communication network. This imposes such a troublesome work on the users that the communication party permitted to have communications need to be added or deleted explicitly by the user.
For such inconvenience, no method for controlling communications by generating and managing such white list automatically has been disclosed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication 2004-523012    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2005-275988
As described above, a first issue is that the white list needs to be managed by individual users, and the other users and communication parties the user desires to permit to have communications have to be added and deleted manually. Thus, such troublesome work has to be done by the users themselves.
Further, a second issue is that it is necessary to conduct constant maintenance in order to keep the usefulness and the reliability of the white list, since the user added once to the white list continues to be on the white list unless it is canceled from the white list manually. In this regards, it is a troublesome work for the user.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the above-described inconveniences and to eliminate communications and communication accesses from communication parties that are not permitted to have communications with a communication device, when communications and communication accesses are made from the communication parties to the communication device which is connected to unspecified large number of people via a communication network.
In order to achieve the foregoing object, the communication management system according to the present invention is designed as a communication management system which manages talks and communications performed via a communication network, and the system includes: a communication history information memory device which stores history information of the talks and communications by each talk and communication partner user; a condition information memory device which stores a reliability rule that is a basis for judging a reliability relationship of the talks and communications; a communication admissible list generating device which judges whether or not the partner user is reliable enough based on the history information of the talks and communications stored in the communication history information memory device and the reliability rule stored in the condition information memory device, and generates a list with a valid time limit; and a communication admissible list memory device which stores the list generated by the communication admissible list generating device, and provides the list in response to an inquiry that is made when performing the talk and communication with the partner user.
The communication management program according to the present invention is a communication management program which controls management of talks and communications performed via a communication network, and the program causes a computer to execute: a function which manages history information of the talks and communications as a database by each partner user of the talks and communications; a function which manages a reliability rule as a basis for judging a reliability relationship of the talks and communications as a database; a function which judges whether or not the partner user is reliable enough based on the history information of the talks and communications and the reliability rule, and generates a list with a valid time limit; and a function which manages the list, and provides the list in response to an inquiry that is made when performing the talk and communication with the partner user.
The communication management method according to the present invention is a communication management method which controls management of talks and communications performed via a communication network, and the method includes: managing history information of the talks and communications as a database by each partner user of the talks and communications; managing a reliability rule as a basis for judging a reliability relationship of the talks and communications as a database; judging whether or not the partner user is reliable enough based on the history information of the talks and communications and the reliability rule, and generating a list with a valid time limit; and managing the list, and providing the list in response to an inquiry that is made when performing the talk and communication with the partner user.
The present invention includes the communication admissible party selecting device for selecting the communication party that is permitted to have communications with the communication device based on the history information of the communications made by the communication device. This makes it possible to eliminate the communications and the communication accesses from the communication party who is not permitted to have communications and to update the communication party selected based on the updated history information.